La fiesta
by VALGAIA
Summary: Una fiesta… mucho alcohol… ganas de molestar.. Pero al final..humor,amor y..cof cof..[SUBIDO ULTIMO CAPI,aki hay chicha!]..KakaXshizu..una oportunidad a esta pareja
1. THE PARTY 1

Una fiesta… mucho alcohol… ganas de molestar…. Pero al final…

Nunca me ha atraido esta pareja, de hecho , no me habia dado por pensar en ella hasta ahora… en la que necesitaba un personaje femenino de la serie que ocupase mi lugar MUAJAJAJAJA ( etto cof cof… quien no quiere a Kakashi entre las patas? …. Pos yo si! Asi que si no lo quereis a mas toco yo xDDD )

**Disclaimer:** etto… todo esto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto… aunque si por mi fuera… me hacía un chibi llavero con todos y me los llevaba de paseo muuuuuuu lejos de aki para disfrutarlos a todos xD… menos a Kakashi ke le mantendría en tamaño natural , desnudo y atado en la pared MUAJAJAJAJA.

KakaShizu, proyecto de SasuNaru xD

* * *

**PARTY! 1**

Menudo revuelo se habia montado en la villa oculta esa mañana… carteles por todos lados aparecian asaltando a los habitantes de Konoha, con la nueva de una fiesta para celebrar la graduación del nuevo grupo de genins, al cual pertenecia el grupo del pequeño Konohamaru, que de pequeño le quedaba mas bien poco .

Ya andaban todos como locos por encontrar su pareja, pues era un requisito para poder asistir a la celebración, aunque realmente… tampoco era indispensable, lo unico que pretendia la Hogake era que su villa se lo pasara lo mejor posible y se olvidase de las fastidiosas misiones aunque fuese solo durante un dia.

**--Oi! Sakura-chan! Has visto eso? –** preguntaba un hiperactivo rubio a la frentuda ( lo siento… no la soporto demasiado :P) **– Una fiesta!**

**-- Etto.. sí sí –** pero ya estaba ella pensando en el moreno que la acompañaria ( _mas quisieras tu pedorra ¬¬ - -_) **. – Sasuke-kun! Iras a la fiesta verdad?**

**-- Ni de coña, paso de ir –** y dicho esto.. el Uchiha se alejo del grupo

**-- Venga hombre, no seas asi de rancio, relajate y disfruta por una vez… tampoco es tan difícil divertirse –** y un único ojito feliz asomando tras una oscura mascara, miraba al moreno. Aunque interiormente… Kakashi se preguntaba si su mas avanzado alumno seria capaz de divertirse en tal acto OoU

**-- Sí Sasuke! No seas aburrido y ven a la fiesta! Nos divertiremos todos juntos, seguro que van todos estos tambien a divertirse un rato –** decia Naruto intentando convencer a su rival sin saber bien porque motivo ( _anda jodio… que no lo sabe dice xDD_ ) , pues él quería ir con Sakura y de otro modo ella iría con el moreno ¬¬ - -

**-- Por eso mismo no quiero ir usuratonkachi –** y mirando al kitsune y acercandose a su oído le dijo en un tono que Sakura no escuchase **–** **no me apetece rodearme de estas petardas y aguantarlas durante toda la noche.**

**-- …. oOu –** Kakashi – "**…. Este Uchiha no cambiará"**

**-- …. Oo? –** Sakura **– " … Que narices le estará contando?"**

**-- …. O/O – **Naruto sonrojado ante la proximidad del moreno

En el despacho de la Hokage…..

Montañas de papeles se arremolinaban alrededor de la mesa, sepultando literalmente a la alcoholica de Tsunade ( _xDDD, esta mujer es una crack, me encanta_ ) que estaba celebrando ya por anticipado la graduación de su nueva generacion de ninjas con su botellita de sake, mientras una pobre Shizune no paraba de dar vueltas intentando arreglar algo ese revuelo.

**-- Shi…hip.. zune! Groarg! – **un escandaloso eructo salio de la garganta de la sannin ( xD)

**-- OoU , para ya de beber Tsunade o sino esta noche no llegaras viva a la fiesta –** la reprendia la pobre.

**-- jejejejejeje, Shizune….hip!... que te quiero muuuuuuuucho! MUAJAJAJAJAJA **

**-- OoUUUU, joder… menuda me toca aguantar a mi ahora –** y recogiendo unas cuantas montañas de papeles de la mesa, dejo al descubierto la silueta de la Hokage, que quitandole importancia a ese hecho con un movimiento de mano preguntó inocentemente …

**-- Ya has buscado tu pareja para la fiesta?**

**-- Perdon? Yo no pienso ir a la fiesta –** dijo tajante ( _otra como Sasuke ¬¬ - -)_

**-- Anda boba… pideselo a Kakashi, hareis una pareja muuuu… hip! Mona! **

La morena se quedo boquiabierta por la indirecta directa de su amiga…. ¿ como se habia atrevido siquiera a pensar que iría con el idiota de Kakashi?. Desde que le conocio en el Anbu hacía ya mas de 7 años( _hay que meter chicha no? Y en ningun lado pone que no haya pertenecido a él _) no habian parado de picarse mutuamente… él metiendose con ella siempre que tenia ocasión , molestandola ante cualquier heridita para acudir a ella y fastidiarla un rato para hacerla perder el tiempo, diciendo siempre que parecia un marimacho con ese pelo tan corto y esas pocas tetas…. ( _¬¬ - - , juer Kakashi… ke dulce eres xDD_ ).

Hasta que finalmente ella decidio dejar Anbu y seguir a Tsunade para adquirir un mayor conocimiento medico y porque no…. No seguir aguantando al plasta de su compañero.

Él por su parte, también dejo al Anbu al poco tiempo para dedicarse como sensei a entrenar grupos de gennins, cogiendo fama por ser un cabroncete con todos ellos suspendiéndolos ( _si bueno…ya conoceis la historia y tal_ )

**-- ¿ pero tu sabes lo que estas diciendo? Ese tipo es mi enemigo natural! –** dijo de mala leche Shizune

**-- Pues yo sigo pensando que haríais una parejita muy bonita**

**-- Y yo sigo pensando que contra menos bebas mejor para la humanidad ¬¬ - -**

**-- Venga tonta…. Si desde que os conocisteis no hacéis mas perseguiros para dar por culo**

**-- >/ nani?**

**-- jujuju .. – **reia como la sannin alcohólica ante el violento sonrojo y cabreo de la morena.

Y después de una larga discusión sin sentido alguno entre una mujer cabreada y otra borracha, la última soltó cortante y directa…..

**-- Pos… hip! Irás a esa fiesta, digas lo que digas, porque yo soy la Hokage y yo mando… he dicho!**

**-- Pero Tsunade..!**

**-- Naaaaaaaaaaada! Es mas! Será una misión y ya sabes que a eso no te puedes negar**

**-- … OoU…. Estarás bromeando, no?**

**-- No! Muajajajajajajajaj –** Reia como una posesa la Quinta.

Y dicho y hecho… Tsunade se levanto de la mesa , ahora totalmente sobria (_ pa algo es medico ella xDDD, sabe controlar el transcurso del alcohol en sangre xDDD_), se acercó a la morena…y sin saber bien de donde, sacó un precioso vestido negro con el que vistió en cuestión de segundos a Shizune.

**-- ¬¬ - - -**

**-- Venga mujer si estas guapísima** ( ojitos brillantes mode: on )

**-- ¬¬ - - - … **-- le devolvía la mirada el espejo

Realmente estaba espectacular… tan poco acostumbrada estaba a vestirse elegantemente que se le había olvidado lo que era ponerse de nuevo un vestido y mas el que le había puesto Tsunade… tan al estilo de la Hokage.

Éste era de tela negra fina y brillante, bastante escotado, de finos tirantes de seda negra, la caída del vestido se ajustaba a las formas de la morena, insinuando su buena figura y quedaba justo por encima de la rodilla en un gracioso volantito también de seda negra dejando ver sus bien formadas piernas por los entrenamientos…. Y claro como no! Todo ello acompañado de sus respectivos taconazos, lo que hacía que Shizune se sintiera aun mas estúpida e insegura de lo que se sentía al principio.

**-- Tsunade… ¿ realmente es necesario que me ponga esto¿ no vale que vaya con la ropa de siempre? **

**-- Pero que dices! Si estas muy bien así! Además hay que ir elegante! Nada de ir como todos los días.**

**-- Pero si nadie se fijará si voy o no! no tengo pareja y además no haré nada en esa fiesta! – **Se quejaba la pobre que a duras penas se sostenía sobre los tacones

**-- Venga no seas aguafiestas –** Dijo la rubia mientras la sentaba frente a ella y comenzaba a darla la sombra negra **– Seguro que esta noche te lo pasarás genial.**

**-- ¿ A sí? Y se puede saber con quién irás tú?**

**-- cof cof… eso no tiene importancia**

De repente, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y una mata de pelo blanco apareció tras ella felizmente…

**-- TSUNADE! Jejeje, ya verás como nos divertiremos tu y yo esta noche! He reservado un almacén entero de sake para nosotros muajajajajaja!**

**-- OoU –** Shizune

**-- / sakeeee! –** Tsunade toda feliz como ella misma!

**-- ¿ irás con Jiraiya? – **dijo poco convencida pensando para sus adentros que esa pareja iba a durar lo que el sake para la Hokage.. nada de nada… lo mas seguro es que el pobre sennin acabase en el hospital de Konoha con heridas graves al final de la noche xDDDD.

**-- Y tú quien er**… ¬ **–** dos impresionantes chorros de sangre salieron de las fosas nasales del ero-sennin al mirar a la morena **– Shizune!**

**-- No me mires asi Jiraiya >/ **

**-- Estas tremenda! –** Dijo con dos tapones ahora en cada orificio xDD **– no te habia reconocido! Realmente cuando te arreglas te transformas. –** dijo medio babeando

**-- Que quieres decir! u – **y con el puño extendido le dio un puñetazo en toda la jeta al pervertido. Quizás acabase antes en el hospital de lo que ella misma pensaba.

Y así , después de que la rubia se arreglase, salieron los 3 hacia la fiesta que se celebraría frente a las cabezas de los Hokages.

Ya era tarde, y la fiesta estaría apunto de empezar.. estaba invitada toda Konoha. Mientras tanto, un par de ninjas se acercaban al lugar señalado….

**-- Kakashi, no estas emocionado con la fiesta? –** preguntó un emocionado Iruka

**-- Ai .. habrá un montón de nenitas –** dijo con su ojito feliz mientras seguia leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise

**-- OoU … bueno.. yo lo decía por la graduación de los nuevos gennins… estoy muy orgulloso de ellos --** dijo el delfín siempre feliz por sus antiguos alumnos

**-- Sí claro… por eso también /U –** dijo levantando la cabeza el plateado mirando el lugar donde habían llegado **– por cierto… a quién pediste ser tu pareja?**

**-- Mi.. mi pareja? Etto.. jejeje… bueno… yo no se lo pedí a nadie… mas bien fue como un acuerdo… como ninguno de los dos habíamos pensado en nadie.. pos decidimos ir juntos…. – **dijo acariciándose la cicatriz como cada vez que se ponía nervioso.

**-- Sí bueno… pero quien es? – **preguntó curioso Kakashi

**-- Anko**

**-- Uouo, jeje, me parece fantástico – **dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda mientras se acercaban a un grupo de ninjas**. – Mira, ahí están el resto, como sabía que Asuma y Kurenai irían juntos jejeje.**

**-- Sí, te debo 5 pavos… por cierto… tu con quien vas?**

**-- Yo? Prffff, eso lo veré cuando entre a la fiesta –** dijo confiado guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.

Y así se dirigieron hacia la carpa que había alli montada junto con el resto de sus compañeros, donde la Hokage ya estaba dando su discursito de felicitación a los nuevos gennins y daba comienzo a la fiesta

**-- … y eso! Que lo paseis muy bien y … hay comida y "bebida" para todos! –** dijo poniendo especial énfasis en esta ultima palabra y yéndose con Jiraiya a disfrutar de su cargamento particular ( _no es lista la jodia ni nada_ )

Así comenzo la fiesta de verdad… un gran bullicio de ninjas iba y venía por la carpa buscando a sus acompañantes o simplemente a sus amigos para disfrutar de la fiesta

**-- estar rodeado de tantísima gente es demasiado problemático **

**-- Venga no empieces, hay bandejas enteras de comida en la mesa de enfrente –** dijo un Chouji todo emocionado ante tal acumulación de comida en una sola mesa xDDD

**-- Ino cerdaaaaa! Muajajajaja, adivina quien es mi pareja!**

**-- espera que soy capaz de leerlo en tu frente , seguro que aceptó por lo pesada que te pusiste **(_Crash! En el blanco xDD)_

**-- U …uy uy, pero que mala es la envidia – **dijo la pelirrosa sacándola la lengua

**-- si, la que me tendrás tu cuando veas que pasa de ti **

**-- ¬¬ - -**

**-- … **

**-- ¬¬ - - X - - **

Y así comenzo una guerra absurda entre las dos kunoichis xDD. Mientras tanto Sasuke y Naruto ya habían empezado sus respectivas botellas de sake lo mas alejados posibles de Sakura por el bienestar del primero, junto con el resto de sus antiguos compañeros ( _ya los conoceis.. pa que vamos a extendernos.. las parejas las podreis hacer vosotros mismos xDD_ ). En otro lado de la carpa… un grupo adulto de ninjas se entretenia ….

**-- party! Yeah! **– cantaba un animado Iruka con su ya segunda botella

**-- seeeeeeeeeeee, oooooohh yeah! –** le seguía el ritmo otra animada Anko

**-- Menudas dos patas pa un banco –** reía Kurenai al ver a sus colegas y dando un repaso rápido a su alrededor**…– anda!... será …? –** y tirando de la manga del traje de Asuma se acercó a su oido **– es esa Shizune?**

Al fondo… entrando en la carpa… se veía a una figura temblorosa avanzando con dificultad sobre sus tacones xDD, con un hermoso vestido negro… la gente… al reconocerla… se apartaba para dejarla pasar ( _claro, haber si se os va a caer encima la pobre xDD _)y luego se giraba hacia su pareja para cuchichear el nuevo aspecto de la compañera de la Hokage. Shizune por su parte.. iba con el ceño fruncido, fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atreviese a pasarse de listo con ella y sus andares , mientras intentaba acercarse lo mas naturalmente posible a Tsunade para contarla donde se podía meter los taconcitos.

**-- Pues… sí que parece, sí , y esta guapísima! –** dijo mirándola impresionado , algo de lo que su pareja se dió cuenta **– etto.. cof cof.. pero tú mas por supuesto.**

**-- ¬¬ - -… bueno.. voy a ir a saludarla, debe estar pasándolo mal con esos tacones xD**

**-- … hip! Yo voy contigo Kurenai! –** hipó Iruka **– esto solo se ve una vez en la vida hip!**

**-- Pues yo también voy! Pa algo somos colegas suyos no? viva la amistad! Hip! –** gritó Anko toda ebria.

**-- ¿ y tú Ka…? **

Iba a preguntar Asuma ,pero prefirió callar y observar a su amigo. Este había dejado de leer momentáneamente su libro favorito para posar su mirada sobre la morena figura que acababa de entrar en el pabellón intrigado por las voces de sus compañeros.

Realmente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era esa, la chica a la que disfrutaba siempre haciendo de rabiar, a la que siempre que tenía oportunidad aprovechaba para molestar y pinchar disfrutando con sus enfados? Esa marimacho que siempre le conseguía sacar de quicio cuando estaban de misión en Anbu? No.. no podía ser ella. La chica que tenía en esos momentos delante, se veía bonita y delicada, con una esplendida figura y algo que en ese momento de embriaguez Kakashi era incapaz de explicar.. pero siempre había sabido que algo la hacía destacar por encima del resto de chicas y hoy de las de esa fiesta. Se negaba a creer que realmente fuera ella, aunque de sobra sabía quien era. Mierda!

**-- menuda cara de idiota, menos mal que llevas la mascara macho¿ Porqué no la pides que sea tu pareja? – **le pregunto Asuma divertido mirando en su dirección.

Volviendo de su ensimismamiento el ninja copia contestó indiferente **– A quien?**

**-- U pues a quien va a ser! A la que miras tanto**

**-- Te refieres a esa rubia de ahí detrás? –** dijo señalando a una explosiva kunoichi embutida en un ajustado vestido rojo que estaba justo detrás de Shizune, mirando en esos momentos hacia ellos.

**-- Ummm… no… no me refería a ella… pero …. –** se quedó sin palabras mirando la pechonalidad de la rubia ( _hombres! ¬¬ - -_ ) **– bueno.. yo también me acerco a saludar a Shizu, ya sabes donde vamos a estar. –** dicho y hecho… se marcho dirección hacia donde estaban sus colegas y su querida Kurenai ( _love is in the air… tanana tanana xDD_)

Kakashi por su parte… exhaló el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, por la pillada de Asuma y se dirigió hacia la rubia que tanto le miraba, pasando al lado de la morena evitando mirarla y sin saludarla siquiera pasó de largo con su característico pasotismo, provocando tal hecho que la vena de la frente de Shizune comenzase a latir con enojo, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se alejaron para seguir hablando tranquilamente. ( _no pierde el tiempo el tio_ ) Kakashi, no había tenido nunca problemas con las mujeres… con ese toque pasota, su forma despreocupada de ser ( _lo buenorro que esta /_ ) .. y demás etc…. Las mujeres nunca le habían faltado por así decirlo.

Shizune vio toda la escena con el ceño fruncido, desde el momento en que creyó que el peliplateado la miraba hasta que el baka se puso a hablar con la guarra de la rubia que estaba detrás suya.

**-- Como puedo ser tan tonta? –** se preguntó a sí misma.

**-- Venga, de seguro que te estaba mirando a ti , no sabe disimular estas cosas, por muy Anbu que haya sido –** le dijo Kurenai acompañada de un meneo afirmativo de la Hokage.

**-- Pero que habláis vosotras dos? Yo no he dicho nada sobre Kakashi!**

**-- y quien lo ha dicho? –** dijo sonriendo Tsunade ante la cagada de su amiga

**-- mierda! Olvidadme! –** y se alejó de ellas enfadada consigo misma por su metedura de pata y por la incomodidad de las ropas que llevaba xDD. ( _menudo genio se gasta la tía, pero es normal.. en su lugar yo también estaría asi _)

**-- jejeje, si es que son los dos un par de cabezones –** dijo la rubia… contando con el asentimiento ahora de todo el grupo

Sin pensar hacia donde se dirigía , después de un rato…Shizune fue hacia la mesa mas alejada para acabar con las existencias de sake que aun quedasen en ella, y justo cuando estaba alargando el brazo para enganchar una de ellas….una mano coincidió con la suya en la botella, levantó la vista y… un tic en su ojo izquierdo hizo presencia.

**-- Perdona bonita… pero esta botella es para mi –** dijo la voz con aires de superioridad

**-- co.. como? –** el tic se había extendido hasta su ceja mirando a la rubia que tenía delante.

**-- Lo que oyes… así que suéltala, las pequeñajas no podéis beber estas cosas además mi pareja me espera --** ( la tía era realmente alta) y soltó una risita prepotente

Eso fue suficiente para que la venita de la frente de la morena empezara a latir, al igual que antes, de manera peligrosa , así que… de forma " totalmente accidental" y sin despegar las manos ni un momento de la botella, las dos comenzaron a tirar de ella… hasta que Shizune con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, soltó la botella de golpe haciendo que todo el contenido de la misma se derramase sobre la rubia, que de paso por la fuerza ejercida se fue directamente de culo al suelo.

**-- Está bien… puedes quedártela si quieres –** dijo tranquilamente alejándose de ella.

**-- Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Mi vestido! Me había costado una fortuna y me lo has estropeado guarra!**

La venita de Shizune se volvió a hinchar… pero controlándose sobre manera siguió caminando hasta la mesa mas próxima mientras la rubia se iba llorando desconsolada hacia el baño por su vestidito xDD

Feliz por su actuación y ya con la rubia fuera de su vista en la nueva mesa… la ayudante de la Quinta se dedico a arrasar con el sake… cuando ya iba de camino a la 4 botella… un tipo trajeado y porqué no decirlo… bastante guapo ( _ya se sabe….no hay nadie feo sino copa de menos xDD _) para las condiciones en las que comenzaba a ir la morena se aproximo a ella por detrás y con un ligero toque en su hombro izquierdo llamó su atención…

**-- cof cof… hola preciosa, no he podido evitar ver lo que ha sucedido antes con aquella ninja… y debo decir que has estado estupenda**

**-- uo! Domo arigato!… y tú quien eres? –** preguntó sobresaltada por aquella entrada

**-- oh vaya… eso en realidad no importa jejeje** – rió el chico que también llevaba lo suyo encima ( _menuda villa, todos deseando ke sea fiesta xD_) **-- la cosa es que estoy aquí para hacer esta noche todos tus sueños realidad nena **( _oooh yeah!_ )

**-- OoU…de… de veras? –** Shizune flipaba en colores al ver al tío tan suelto con ella, dirigió una rápida mirada a su alrededor y vio que nadie la estaba observando… o eso creía ella.

**-- O sí! Tu pide por esa boquita –** decia el chico sonriéndola mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y la rodeaba con un brazo por la cintura. **– Estas divina con ese vestidito negro –** la dijo sensualmente cada vez mas próximo a ella.

**-- / Jejejeje etto…. Etto….**

La morena veía como la cara del individuo estaba cada vez mas cerca de la suya,

¿como había llegado a eso? Daba igual… ahora la cuestión era el qué iba ha hacer ella… quizás… si él la veía con otro se pondría celoso jijiji… PERO QUE PIENSAS! ( meneo mental de cabeza de Shizune) tas tonta? Eso no ocurre! Ahora concéntrate… está intentando el Ataque de la Cobra no Jutsu…. Lo esquivo? Ummmmm…. Bueno… tan poco se le ve tan mal …y si cierras los ojos… y no piensas en nada XDD… venga… al ataquer!

Y cuando la tía se había convencido mentalmente de lo que iba ha hacer, cerró los ojos y no opuso resistencia al ataque, esperó a que los labios de aquel misterioso chico se posaran sobre los suyos… y esperó…y siguió esperando...

**-- Ummmm nena…jeje –** reía el chico **– me haces cosquillas con tu pelo**

**-- … OoU**

**-- … ummm! No me muerdas jejeje que fiera...ya veo que te va la marcha ahh!**

Harta ya de esperar y ante los comentarios tan raros que su " pareja" estaba haciendo abrió los ojos para descubrir el motivo de esas palabras y gemiditos… Delante de ella para su sorpresa… se encontraba Pakkun dando lametazos al pobre chico que pensaba que se trataba de ella y le estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida xDD.

Detrás de ella , se encontraba cierto peliplateado sujetando al perro con los brazos extendidos por encima de los hombros de Shizune he intentando aguantar la risa para no desconcentrar al chaval que se le veía muy puesto en su tarea.

Reprimiendo también ella una carcajada… le dio un fuerte codazo a Kakashi para que se apartase de ella y alejase a Pakkun del pobre chico muy a su pesar ( _anda ke… menudos dos… pobre Pakkun xDD _) para encararle visiblemente cabreada….

**-- Pero tú que crees que estás haciendo baka?**

**-- yo? pasaba por aquí y pensé en divertirme un rato /**

**-- Sí por supuesto! Fastidiándome a mi para no perder la costumbre no?**

Mientras tanto.. el pobre chico, no sabía de que iba la conversación… ya que cuando Kakashi fue empujado hacia atrás.. Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo y no le pudo llegar a ver ( _menos mal… menudo trauma xD_) así que se dedicó a mirar a ambos Anbus alternativamente intentando pillar algo de la conversación.

**-- Eso por descontado… además te la debía –** dijo con tono de sarcasmo el ninja copia.

**-- ¿ perdón, como dices? Se puede saber a que se debe el honor? --** enojada.

**-- A que tu me has cortado el rollo esta noche y dejado sin pareja**

Shizune se llevo una mano al mentón fingiendo estar recordando algo…

**-- Ah sí….te refieres a esa rubia histérica del vestido rojo?**

**-- Sí… esa que tenía las tetas tan grandes –** puntualizó haciendo el gesto con las manos

La venita de la frente de la morena parecía a punto de estallar

**-- Perdón… no es por molestar… pero creo que has interrumpido un gran momento –** dijo de repente el chaval dirigiéndose al peliplateado que comenzaba a impacientarse y quería volver a probar los ardientes labios de la morena ( _xDDD este Pakkun es todo un Gigoló_ )

Ambos ninjas se giraron hacia el que acababa de hablar a punto de tirarse de los pelos, cuando de repente Kakashi abrazó a Shizune por la cintura atrayéndola fuertemente hacia sí y dijo oscuramente hacia el chico…

**-- Atrévete a hacerla algo indebido y …. –** Se cruzó el cuello con la mano que le quedaba libre.

El otro pobre ,impresionado ante la presencia y la amenaza del Anbu ,en un acto reflejo retrocedió un paso… pero no dejándose amedrentar por él le respondió mirándole diréctamente a los ojos y provocándole…

**-- Eso mejor se lo preguntas mañana a ella**

A Kakashi le entro un tic en el ojo por la atrevida respuesta del muchacho y sin apartar la vista ni un momento de él, fue elevando lentamente la mano que rodeaba la cintura de la morena, recorriendo desde ésta con la yema de sus dedos, pasando por su firme estomago y su escote hasta la garganta de ella lentamente y volviendo a repetir el gesto que había hecho con la suya misma en el cuello de Shizune.

Lo que había comenzado como un simple juego para molestar a la morena y divertirse un rato a costa de su " pareja" , estaba comenzando a coger un rumbo un poco diferente al esperado.

**Continuara…**­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Kyaaa! Mi primer fanfic de Naruto… con una extraña pareja parece ser, lo siento si no os gusta… pero dadle una oportunidad, creo que es la primera historia con esta pareja como protagonista.**

**Dejadme reviews con lo que sus ha parecido! Domo arigatô**


	2. THE PARTY 2

**Disclaimer :** etto… todo esto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto… aunque si por mi fuera… me hacía un chibi llavero con todos y me los llevaba de paseo muuuuuuu lejos de aki para disfrutarlos a todos xD… menos a Kakashi ke le mantendría en tamaño natural , desnudo y atado en la pared MUAJAJAJAJA.

* * *

**PARTY! 2**

Los ojos de la ninja se abrieron como platos al sentir aquella mano deslizarse con tanta suavidad a lo largo de su torso y no pudo evitar un violento sonrojo…. Kakashi, lentamente y sin dejar de mirar a su ahora enemigo ( _jeje anda! Ke te vemos venir jodio_) se apartó de ella alejándose y señalándo a sus ojos y al de su enemigo intermitentemente….

**-- Te vigilo… ¬¬ - - muajajajaja **

Y dicho esto.. se largó felizmente de la pareja dejándoles a ambos con cara de subnormales… a uno por esa amenaza tan poco convincente que acababa de recibir .. y a la otra… por la acción inesperada que había realizado el ninja copia , aun sentía el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo mismo… un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar esa mano subiendo a lo largo de ella para después.. lentamente depositarse en su cuello…

**-- KYAAAAAAA! Kakashi eres un idiotaaargggg! Como te atreves a tratarme así! No te enteras de nada! –** hablaba furiosa consigo misma mientras movía los brazos de un lado para otro como si quisiera pegar una buena bofetada al Anbu… pero el que la recibió fue su pobre acompañante que no tenía culpa alguna xDDDD.

**-- OOOhhh! Mi amor! Pero que salvaje que eres! Que pasión! Que ardor! Me encantan las chicas peleonas! Cada vez me gustas mas –** dijo el chico frotándose el moflete hinchado por la breva, muy emocionado por el arranque de furia de la morena.

Una gota gigantesca creció detrás de las cabezas de todos aquellos que presenciaron la escena… y una avergonzada Shizune se disculpó como pudo por ese peazo de puñetazo con el chaval y le dijo que si podía por favor traerla un par botellas de sake para que se tranquilizase.

El chico súper feliz porque su " amada" le había pedido algo, se alejo al trote en busca de la bebida alcohólica ( _eso si Tsunade y Jiraiya no se las han acabado antes_ ) perdiéndose un rato entre la muchedumbre de la fiesta, para alivio de la ninja que aprovechó entonces para perderse ella también un rato entre la gente.

Como se imaginó… se encontró con una muy feliz y alcoholizada Tsunade con otro muy feliz , alcoholizado y pervertido Jiraiya cantando a voz en grito junto con la banda que tocaba en ese momento en el escenario ( _xDD menuda imagen_ )…. a dos acarameladitos Kurenai y Asuma bailando agarrados pareciendo no oír los atronadores gallos de los sannins … a los nuevos gennins correteando de un lado para otro… a Naruto y a Sasuke perdidos por un rincón haciendo no se que cosas ( _/ creo que de aki sale otro fic_ )… a Iruka y Anko riéndose como locos a saber de qué… y para rematar la faena… en un lado de la carpa… se encontraba Kakashi, botella de sake en mano, con dos nuevas chatis.. y parecían estar pasándoselo en grande los 3 juntos.

**-- Uy sí sí, es todo mio! 100 natural jeje –** les decía con una picara sonrisa tras la mascara

**-- jaja Kakashi-kun, no se si creermelo –** reía una

**-- eso… estas cosas hay que demostrarlas –** reía la otra

**-- Ka.. Kakashi –kun? –** flipaba Shizune

Y dicho esto.. el Hatake les dio la espalda a sus dos nuevas amiguitas y señalándose el trasero las dijo…

**-- Pues nada… aquí teneis la prueba, juzgad vosotras mismas señoritas **

Y de este modo , el peliplateado ofreció su redondito, duro, sexy y deseado culo a las manos de ambas ninjas, que ni por asomo iban a rechazar tal ofrecimiento ( _juer, y quien lo haria / _)

De nuevo… la vena de la frente de la morena comenzó a latir peligrosamente al ver aquella imagen ante sí…y pensando en que el peliplateado le había fastidiado su momento de romanticismo con su " pareja" se acercó resuelta a ellos para fastidiarles el suyo, se iba a enterar ese Hatake de quien era Shizune já!

Se dirigió a la mesa mas cercana, enganchó una botella de sake que se bebió de un solo trago y se encaminó totalmente ebria hacia su objetivo. ( _menuda fiesta que llevan todos encima xDDD _)

Las manos estaban cada vez mas cerca de ese culito, las ninjas babeando como unas locas, una vena parecía estar a punto de estallar, y entonces….

**-- Quieeeeeeto parao tó el mundo! –** Shizune apareció de repente entre el Anbu y las dos chicas sujetando con una de sus manos las muñecas de ambas ninjas **– Aquí ninguna le va a tocar el culo a este tio ¬¬ - - – **las espetó a las dos con una mirada maligna.

**-- OoU … y tú quien eres si puede saberse? – **se puso chula una

**-- eso eso, tú quien eres? –** repitió la otra que parecía un loro de la primera

**-- … je.. jeje… jejeje… hip!… jajajajajaaMUAJAJAJAJA –** reía como una loca hipando por el alcohol, pero enseguida agacho la cabeza ensombreciendo su mirada y siseando cada palabra las soltó … **– soy vuestra peor pesadilla**

Una gota enorme apareció tras la cabeza de ambas chicas que tragaron saliva , Kakashi volvió la cabeza para ver quien se reía de aquella manera tan maquiavelica... La primera recobró el valor y la dijo…

**-- ..y quien eres tu para decirme que no le toque el culo a Kakashi-kun?**

**--> # …. Pues yo soy .. – **y llevando la mano que le quedaba libre al trasero del Anbu y agarrándolo con todas sus ganas las dijo **–.. la dueña de este culo! … asi que olvidaos de comprobar su autenticidad… hip!... frescas!**

**-- uy madre, no deberias beber tanto guapa , además no parecía preocuparle mucho que lo comprobasemos y si a él no le preocupa a mi menos.**

**-- ¬¬ - - … pues este culo es M-I-O – **recalcó esa última palabra a la vez que masajeaba el trasero del Hatake para darle mas énfasis a la frase** – asi que ya os estais .. hip! Largando! **

Y dicho esto… las dos chicas no tuvieron nada mas que contestarla , viendo su cara de mala ostia y la manera posesiva en la que le agarraba al ninja ,se marcharon en busca de nuevas presas para pasar la noche de fiesta ( _juer con Konoha, esta llena de guarras xDD_ ).

Mientras veía como se largaban las dos ninjas.. la morena no había soltado el trasero de Kakashi en ningún momento, que daba gracias por estar de espaldas a ella en ese momento y por llevar la mascara puesta pues no pudo evitar que el sonrojo subiese a sus mejillas en cuanto sintió la mano de la kunoichi en su culo.

**-- Etto…por favor.. podrías devolverme mi trasero? – **la dijo altaneramente. **– Es todo un honor que te guste tanto , pero hubiera preferido que hubiesen sido aquellas dos bellezas las que lo agarrasen – **pusocara de disgusto

Al escuchar la voz de su Hatake, Shizune se separó rápidamente de él soltando su redondez adoptando un gracioso color sonrojado que se confundía ya con el de su borrachera.

**-- Te lo mereces por haberme fastidiado tú a mi antes!**

**-- Ya ya… seguro que era una excusa para venir a tocarme el culo**

**-- > U kyaaaaaa! No era ninguna excusa idiota!**

**-- Sí sí… si es que no puedes vivir sin mi.. te tengo loca jejeje**

**-- OoU … loca? Eso es lo que me estoy volviendo con tus tonterias baka!**

**-- jujujú, venga, confiesa que te ha gustado **

Suficiente, completamente ruborizada , un tic en la ceja y la vena de su frente latiendo con vida propia… la morena le arreó tal puñetazo al Anbu muy al estilo Tsunade en toda la jeta que salió volando y dando vueltas por el aire tipo anime xDDD.

Tomando aire y otra botella de sake , se tranquilizó y sin si quiera mirarle se alejó enojada del lugar en busca de su extraña pareja.

**-- Mira! Un pajaro gigante! –** Iruka

**-- Jojojo, mutante diría yo… va trajeado xDD –** Anko

**-- …..UU…–** el resto del grupo que no había perdido detalle de la escena **– Menudo genio que se gasta Shizune**

Ahora si estaba bien cabreada… pero menudo idiota! Porque la decía esas cosas?... contra mas tiempo pasaba.. mas convencida estaba de que los tios eran cada vez mas raros y estupidos… y mas si se llamaban Hatake Kakashi… peor que un niño grande, siempre molestándola… quien se había creído que era para meter las narices en su vida? Para venir he interrumpirla de esa manera? Y amenazando! Grrrrr…

**-- Te encuentras bien preciosa? **

Esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos… se encontraba fuera de la carpa, en una terraza ,junto con su "pareja" que obedientemente había ido a buscar el sake que ella le había pedido. Desde que se alejó furiosa, se había pasado el tiempo murmurando y pensando en el idiota de Kakashi, sin prestar apenas atención al pobre chico que tenía en frente suya , que felizmente le contaba la historia de una apasionante misión ( claro, según él ) que había tenido hacía unas semanas xDDDD, tampoco parecía muy preocupado por que ella le escuchase… iba también bastante contentillo por todo lo que había bebido.

**-- … Etto… sí, lo siento jejeje – **pegó un enorme trago a su botella -- **… que me estabas contando? Hip! –** hipó y se dispuso a no pensar mas en ese tiparraco y a disfrutar lo que quedaba de noche con su acompañante, que de nuevo se volvía a poner meloso y a acercarse peligrosamente a ella acorralándola entre la barandilla de la terraza y el cuerpo del ninja. Peligro! Peligro!

**-- … Te pones.. hip!... muy guapa cuando te enfadas Shizu-chan –** y se acercaba mas…

**-- .. jejeje.. –** nervios **– gra..gracias jeje **– ya podía sentir su respiración en sus propios labios. Tensión, mas nervios

**-- .. ummmm… –** ronroneo feliz del chico

Ya casi estaban rozándose, cuando de repente, Shizune pudo distinguir al fondo entrando a la terraza al idiota de Kakashi con la explosiva rubia del principio , agarraditos, muy juntitos y con cara de complicidad ( _rubia guarra! ¬¬ - - _).. asi que en un arranque de furia y celos? Agarró la nuca de su acompañante y le dio un profundo y apasionado beso, que pronto los dejó sin aire a los dos.

Cuando la morena abrió la boca para poder coger una bocanada de aire, el chico aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ella, buscando con deseo la lengua de ésta que no tardo en encontrar.. asi comenzaron de nuevo un humedo y salvaje beso, en el que sus lenguas se buscaban y rozaban con gusto por parte de uno y con enojo y furia por parte de otra. El chico la tomo por la cintura rodeándola con ambos brazos y pegandose mas a su cuerpo para profundizar mas el beso si cabía.

De repente.. Shizune pudo sentir como el cuerpo de su acompañante se separaba de golpe del suyo y el beso era cortado tajantemente.. dejandola bastante confundida al igual que al chico, que en ese momento se encontraba con una mano extraña pegada y ocupando la totalidad de su cara , seguida de un brazo y por consiguiente de su propietario…un contrariado? peliplateado situado entre ambos como hizo en la anterior ocasión.

**-- Que corra el aire! ¬¬ - - –** espetó en medio de la pareja **– ha hacer guarreridas… hip! se va a un hotel… aquí no que hay menores –** dijo hipando

**-- Pero si sólo estabamos… **– intentó decir el confundido chaval

**--Pero nada!.. tabais… hip! Haciendo guarreridas!... y te dije que si… si… **– se paró para recordar sus palabras exactas **– … ah!sí… hip!.. que si la hacías algo indebido…. **

**-- Qué narices crees que estas haciendo Kakashi? –** fue cortado por una muuuuy cabreada Shizune **– ¿ no te aburres de molestarme siempre a mi? > #**

**-- Yo? … yo solo te protejo para que no te hagan cosas feas – **ojito feliz

**-- Defenderme? Tu? A mi? Desde cuando haces tu eso? –** le gritaba muy enojada… ahora si la había fastidiado bien **– siempre tienes que venir a fastidiarme los mejores momentos! Siempre molestandome! Es que no puedes dejarme tranquila ni un momento?**

**-- o /U**

Las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordarse por sus ojos, se la estaba juntando los efectos de la borrachera con el inmenso enfado que tenía encima y no podía aguantarlo mas

**-- Estoy harta de ser siempre yo! Parece que disfrutas haciendo que lo pase mal! Acaso no tienes otras cosas mas importantes que hacer? –** miro venenosamente a la guarra-rubia **– por ejemplo con esa tipa? –** (que por cierto.. estaba aprovechando la discusión para ligarse a la pareja de la morena, que por otro lado… tan poco hacía nada por evitarlo xD) ,las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

**-- .. Ummm… parece que está ocupada ¬¬ - - , que lástima, con lo buena que está T, has visto? Me he vuelto a quedar sin pareja** **–** se encogio de hombros en gesto de suficiencia.

**-- Ohh vaya! Siento mucho que por mi culpa el señor "os tengo locas" se haya quedado sin pareja! –** tono irónico por parte de Shizune, que continuó usando – **Perdona que no sea alta y tenga las tetas como melones! Mejor me quito de tu lado, no vaya a ser que mister Konoha , por mi culpa , vuelva a perder otra presa! **

Las lagrimas ya no se contenian y caían incesantes por su rostro. El rostro de Kakashi era un poema.. que estaba diciendole?.. había leido bien entre lineas? No se podía creer que la morena , en esas palabras empujadas por la borrachera se le estuviese … declarando?

**-- Shizune…**

**-- Olvidame Kakashi! Ya estoy cansada! No puedo seguir aguantando tus burlas!**

La morena enganchó de nuevo la botella de sake que había a su lado, le pegó un tremendo trago y se alejó del peliplateado , que no podía creer que con sus juegos hubiera podido llegar ha hacer sentir así de mal a su Anbu.

Cuando se hubo alejado unos pasos, trastabilló por culpa de los tacones y se fue directa al suelo de boca… pero antes de que eso ocurriese… unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura, haciendo que ella quedase sin querer, reposando en su pecho, maldiciéndose por ser tan torpe en su presencia.

**-- Te encuentras bien?**

**-- Mierda! – **mas lágrimas **– ahora podrás reirte de mi durante un tiempo… snif… espero que estes satisfecho **

Silencio

**-- Qué pasa? A que esperas para volver a hacerlo, no te cortes… **

Pero no fue capaz de seguir hablando… un fuerte abrazo la atrajo hacia el cuerpo del Hatake, provocando que el sonrojo subiese hasta sus mejillas y fuese incapaz de articular palabra alguna …

**-- Ka.. Kakashi**

**-- Yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho de verdad –** arrepentimiento en sus palabras **– no podía imaginar que pudiera a llegar a afectarte tanto mis palabras –** la estrechó aun mas contra sí. **– pero es que no lo puedo evitar** ( _juer Kakashi… ¬¬ - -_ )

Shizune abrió los ojos sorprendida… se estaba acaso disculpando con ella? … hasta que oyó la ultima frase … " pero es que no lo puedo evitar" … la vena de su frente volvió a hincharse por enésima vez , se deshizo del abrazo de golpe, dando un ligero puñetazo en su pecho…y separandose levemente de su cuerpo le gritó encarándole….

**-- Deja ya de reirte de mi! Es que no ves qummmbmbmffffff?**

Pero no pudo terminar la frase…. Kakashi de nuevo, la había vuelto a atraer hacía sí juntando sus labios con los de la morena a través de su mascara . El beso fue corto pero intenso… dejando traspasar el calor de los labios del Hatake a la confundida Shizune.. que en un principio trató de zafarse de nuevo del abrazo…. Pero poco a poco no pudo resistirse , dejo de hacer fuerza… y lentamente comenzó a corresponder el beso moviendo ligeramente sus labios sobre la mascara de éste, que por su parte comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. Al cabo de unos segundos… se separaron en busca del aire que urgentemente pedían sus pulmones.

**-- Kakashi… por… porque? –** dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada, aferrando el cuello

del traje del Anbu.

**-- Porque me encanta ver tu cara cuando te enfadas, te pones muy guapa y graciosa….. como ahora – **añadió levantandola el mentón, al ver la manera que ella fruncía el ceño al escuchar sus palabras

**-- Baka!**

**-- Enana**

**-- > # **

Sonrisa por parte de Kakashi , que lentamente volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella. Esta vez Shizune no se resistió y subiendo los brazos… los sitió alrededor del cuello del peliplateado para tomar mayor contacto con él. Primero fue un ligero toque, pero el deseo reprimido durante tanto tiempo por sus respectivas cabezonerías , hizo que poco a poco el beso fuese mas salvaje y los toques mas provocativos…sus labios no dejaban de moverse buscando el contacto con el opuesto… pero esa maldita mascara les estaba molestando sobre manera…

Lentamente, Shizune fue acariciando con una de sus manos el fino pelo de Kakashi… bajandola hasta sus facciones encubiertas que acarció pausadamente… hasta que llegó al borde de la odiosa mascara. Necesitaba probar sus labios y los quería ya… y por las acciones del Hatake… podía adivinar que deseaba lo mismo… por ese motivo se sorprendió tanto cuando al llegar a la mascara e intentar comenzar a bajarla… Kakashi la detuviese con una de sus manos sobre la suya.

Se separó ligeramente de él con la ceja levantada y la duda en sus ojos… acaso… no quería besarla?... fue entonces cuando… con su mano sobre la suya, Kakashi comenzó a bajarse lentamente la mascara, dejando al descubierto una preciosa cara de masculinos rasgos, con el flequillo plateado sobre sus oscuros ojos dandole un toque muy sexy y… esos labios tan apetecibles que tanto ( y tantas) deseaba besar. ( _Val muerta desangrada sobre el teclado /_).

La misma mano que apresaba la de la morena y había bajado su mascara, la fue bajando lentamente hasta depositarla en su trasero.

**-- Así está mucho mejor…. Ahora puedes comprobar que es 100 natural sin problemas, es todo tuyo –** la susurró con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que se sonrojara violentamente y casi desmayarse.

Poco a poco… volvieron a unir sus ansiados labios. Kakashi apresó el labio inferior de la morena con los suyos, comenzando a besarlo lentamente… deleitandose con cada toque que la propinaba sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos…después de unos momentos… decidió que ahora quería probar el superior y comenzó de nuevo a besarlo y lamerlo torturando poco a poco a Shizune , que empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba ante aquellos provocadores toques… y sin poder resistirlo mas… comenzó a masajear el culo del Hatake, haciendo que este sonriera en sus labios ante la iniciativa de la morena , y con la mano que aun reposaba en su cuello, le atrajo mas hacia sí profundizando mas el beso.

Kakashi aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de ésta, disfrutando de la calidez y humedad que le ofrecía… mientras la de la ninja se entrelazaba juguetonamente con la suya… Cuantas veces habían soñado ambos con este momento!... el beso se fue volviendo cada vez mas apasionado, recorriendo sus bocas y mezclando sus lenguas con deseo, hasta que de nuevo… la necesidad del aire les hizo separarse a disgusto, respirando con dificultad y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

**-- Kakashi yo…**

**-- Te amo Shizune**

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en la cara de la morena… su Anbu le había dicho que la amaba! Kyaaaa! No lo había querido reconocer nunca….pero ella también le correspondía… a pesar de que siempre andase fastidiándola y molestando.

Feliz por esa declaración… Shizune se tiró a los brazos del Hatake y deposito un dulce y suave beso en sus labios… haciendo que Kakashi se diera cuenta de que era correspondido.

Después de esto… ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la carpa para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de fiesta y noche.

**-- O Esto es la primavera de la juventud! –** dijo un feliz Gai tras unos matorrales por su rival

**-- Al fin se decidieron… hip! ha hacer algo! Me estaban mareando ya! –** dijo Tsunade junto a él

**-- Pero que guapo que es Kakashi no O / O –**Kurenai flipando en colores

**-- Etto…cof cof… toy aquí TT –**Asuma xDDDD

**-- Ese es mi Kakashi! No se le escapa una al tio! Es un fiera! jojojo –** dijo muy orgulloso del jounnin Jiraiya **– se nota que ha aprendido del mejor :D **

**-- Ueeee! Anko! Me debes 10 leuros! Se han liado! Muajajajajaja –** Iruka super borracho y contento por su amigo ( _nos ha salido aficionado a las apuestas xDD_ )

Todos se encontraban escondidos tras unos arbustos… no se habían perdido detalle de lo que ocurría entre la pareja… desde que empezaron a discutir hasta que se declararon sus sentimientos…. Estaban deseando que algo ocurriese entre esos dos… pues era casi un secreto a voces el que se querían… pese a lo mucho que discutiesen y se cabreasen para disimularlo… hasta tal punto… de que ni ellos mismos se diesen cuenta de lo que sentían respectivamente el uno por el otro.

Ya dentro de nuevo en la fiesta, Shizune y Kakashi estuvieron un rato juntos hablando a saber sobre que cosas ( _prfff no me apetece pensar xD_ ) y se separaron de nuevo… uno en busca de mas sake y la otra para charlar un rato con una emocionada Kurenai por lo sucedido y unas borrachas Anko y Tsunade, que siguieron alcoholizándola y la empezaron a acosar con preguntas provocando el sonrojo y que la pobre echase patas huyendo del lugar y de su fastidioso interrogatorio en busca del Hatake…. Al cual se encontró rodeado de un grupo de niñatas histéricas y también borrachas que pretendían acosarlo… y desde la posición de Shizune… no parecía que hiciese mucho por zafarse de ellas… aunque estuviese ocurriendo realmente todo lo contrario xDDDDDD. ( _es que no se puede estar tan bueno macho… es lo que tiene_)

Nuestra amiga la vena… volvió a latir de forma peligrosa sobre la frente de la morena.. que se acercó con cara de pocos amigos al Anbu… apartando a puñetazos a las demas ninjas hasta quedar frente a él…

**-- Etto… no es lo que parece Shizu –** mientras le trepaba otra por la chepa… se habían reproducido como moscas las tias!

Con una sonrisa en su cara, la morena levantó el puño y le arreó tal ostia que le hizo salir volando junto con todas las chicas que aun estaban enganchadas a él. Con el puño en alto aun…..

**-- KYAAAAAAAAAAA.! Te odio! Si es que sabía que no podía confiar en vosotros! Sois todos unos mentirosos! Argggggg! –** y resoplando salio de la fiesta sin siquiera despedirse de sus colegas

Refunfuñando todo el camino de regreso a su casa y conjurando malvados hechizos contra el Hatake, llegó a su apartamento con el ceño totalmente arrugado , intentó meter las llaves en la cerradura… pero a causa del mareo que llevaba encima sólo logró tirarlas al suelo… se agacho a recogerlas y volvió a introducirlas esta vez consiguiendolo… pero lo que ahora no logró fue hacer que giraran…

**-- Kusoooo! Es que nada me va ha salir bien? Mecagoenblablabla … **

Un interminable refrán de barbaridades salieron de sus labios , mientras seguía intentando abrir la puerta con toda la mala leche del mundo sin éxito alguno, hasta que de repente… sintió como una palida y fuerte mano se posaba sobre la suya y la ayudaba a girar la llave.

**-- Ademas de enfadica eres muy torpe –** ojito feliz

**-- Qué estas haciendo tu aquí! –** apartó su mano y se giro cabreadisima **– parecías divertirte mucho con esas energumenas en la fiesta … --** giró la cabeza hacía un lado – **no me puedo creer que confiase en tus palabras.**

**-- Yo no he hecho nada! Estoy huyendo de ellas!**

Y acto seguido levantó su puño para arrearle un golpe en la jeta a una de las guarras que seguían enganchadas en su espalda ( _xDD_ ).

Shizune trató de alejarse para calmarse un poco, pero Kakashi la detuvo colocando ambos brazos en la puerta, acorralandola entre ellos, recibiendo una mira furiosa.

**-- Basta ya de huir… yo no te he mentido… si las tengo locas que puedo hacerle yo?** ( _juer… no tienes abuela macho xD_)

**-- Pues para empezar… no dejarte sobetear como estabas haciendo ¬¬ - -**

**-- Lo siento… pero es la costumbre… tanto tiempo dejando que se acerquen a mi… que ahora … se me hace raro pensar que sólo quiero que lo hagas tú … sólo tú.**

La morena giró el rostro hacía el suyo sorprendida por las palabras de éste, que lentamente fue bajandolo hasta dejarlo a escasos milímetros del suyo, haciendola cosquillas con su respiración en sus labios , que poco tardaron en recortar las distancias que los separaban de su peliplateado. De nuevo comenzaron a besarse… primero lentamente… regalandose sólo caricias entre ellos… las manos del Hatake fueron acariciando lentamente su cuello, pasando por la curva de sus hombros, descendiendo por la fina y suave piel de sus brazos con la yema de sus dedos y finalmente posándose en la cintura de esta… atrayéndola mas hacía sí en un tierno abrazo. Ella simplemente los dejaba reposar en el pecho de este, sintiendo lo fuerte y bien formado que estaba, disfrutando de las caricias que le regalaba su Anbu.

Poco a poco el deseo volvió a recorrer sus cuerpos y la necesidad de sentir de nuevo los labios del otro se hizo presente entre ambos, por lo que la morena fue ascendiendo su mano hasta el borde de la mascara que comenzaba a ser realmente una molestia y esta vez, sin impedimentos la bajo de golpe… dando paso a que ambas bocas se unieran en un deseo urgente por probar que les tenía deparada la otra… sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse , uniendose una y otra vez , revoltosas en el espacio del que disponian, recorriendolo y aprendiendolo de memoria. El calor y la pasion se apoderaba de sus cuerpos .

Los brazos de la morena rodearon el cuello de Kakashi buscando mas contacto , él bajo sus manos hasta depositarlas en la redondez de ella agarrandola con deseo, provocando un jadeo de ésta en su boca que le excitó sobremanera, sabiendo que no podrían continuar mucho mas tiempo en esa situación en medio de la calle, buscó las llaves tras la espalda de Shizune y sin separar ni un segundo sus labios, entraron en el apartamento de ésta.

De nuevo…la recargó contra la pared, besando su menton… bajando a su cuello donde se detuvo un buen rato lamiendo y mordisqueando mientras la sentía estremecer frente a sí. Lentamente fue bajando la cremallera de su vestido mientras continuaba concentrado en su cuello, marcando lo que era suyo. Sintió como ella le iba quitando la chaqueta y ahora paseaba sus manos acariciando su ancha espalda por encima de la camisa.

Por Kami! Se sentía tan bien estando con ella!... continuó sus besos hasta llegar al hombro… donde deslizó con suavidad el fino tirante de seda que reposaba en él…siguiendo su recorrido con el roce de sus labios, haciendo salir ligeros gemidos de los de la morena que había comenzado a desabrochar la parte superior de su camisa, dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho.

El vestido se encontraba en el suelo, las manos de ella en el broche de su pantalón… sólo la visión de lo que tenía delante le hacía calentarse demasiado… por lo que después de observar quedamente el cuerpo semidesnudo que tenía delante… la cargó de frente y la llevó directamente a su habitación , donde la tumbó en la cama y acto seguido comenzó de nuevo el recorrido que había dejado momentos antes…sus manos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, desde la línea del cuello hasta su firme vientre… comenzó a descender sus labios, besando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, llegando a la altura de sus pechos… que aun cubiertos por el sujetador , rozó suavemente con sus labios , sin dejar ni un pedacito de piel al descubierto sin su ración de caricias… ella se revolvía bajo él a causa del goce que le provocaba sentirle tan cerca.

Las manos expertas comenzaron a acariciar la cara interna de sus muslos, provocando unas insoportables olas de calor que la hicieron gemir aun mas fuerte que antes , haciendo surgir una sonrisa en los labios del jounnin que pronto fueron cazados por los suyos en un fogoso beso. Fue subiendo la mano en ligeros roces circulares hasta llegar a rozar con la punta de su pulgar la tela de su ropa interior.

**-- Ka…Kakashi… ahhh**

Ante la respuesta obtenida.. el peliplateado comenzó a masajear aquella zona por encima de la tela , mientras ella terminaba de desabrochar su camisa acariciando ahora toda su espalda por debajo de la misma, provocandole a él tambien una agradable sensación de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. El beso se tornó salvaje, ambas lenguas luchaban por recorrer la otra en su totalidad, los jadeos se confundían en sus bocas.

Shizune comenzó involuntariamente a mover las caderas al compas de la mano del Anbu… por lo que éste se decidió a ir un poco mas allá he introducirla en su ropa interior , frotando la zona sensible de ésta marcando un ritmo. La respiración de la morena comenzó a hacerse entrecortada… mas y mas jadeos se escapaban de sus labios he iban a chocar contra los del Hatake que con cada uno de ellos se calentaba mas y mas, aumentando el ritmo en la zona de su entrepierna , mientras que con la mano libre la liberaba de la parte de arriba de su ropa interior y comenzaba a masajearla en movimientos circulares.

La morena se creía morir de placer… aumento el ritmo de sus caderas buscando mas contacto con la mano que alli se encontraba , dejando escapar un gemido que ahogó en el cuello del peliplateado al sentir como un par de dedos se introducían en su interior.

Sentía el pulso de él bajo sus labios , besaba y mordía esa piel con desenfreno al compas de las punzadas de placer que sentía por su culpa, dejando su marca alli por donde pasaba. Sin poder aguantarlo más… giró sus cuerpos, quedando ella sentada sobre él a horcajadas… La visión que le ofrecía a Kakashi hizo que la presión aumentara aun mas en su pantalón , cosa que Shizune no pasó inadvertida.

**-- Por Kami… ahhh … me pones tan caliente… ahhhhhhh **

Sintió como ella, con una sonrisa pícara, comenzaba a moverse encima suya… aun con sus pantalones puestos, rozandose con su masculinidad, volviendo al Hatake loco.

**-- Sólo yo puedo tocarte …Kakashi… eres mio .. ahhh… tú lo dijiste **

**-- … ummmm… y lo mantendré siempre.. ahhh**

Sin dejar de moverse encima suya, atrapo de nuevo esos labios tan deseados y comenzaron de nuevo a besarse con hambre… acarició su fino pelo, la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo con delicadeza…bajó las manos hasta el fuerte pecho ahora descubierto y empezó a acariciarlo con gula… sus pectorales.. ahh… sus bien formados abdominales… ahhh…ligeros gemidos por parte del peliplateado. Fue bajando sus labios recorriendo la linea del cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones que comenzó a rozar levemente con sus labios… sintiendo como se estremecía bajo su cuerpo por la nueva caricia, comenzó a lamerlo y succionarlo.. mientras con la otra mano le propinaba suaves pellizcos en el otro, lo que le provocaba junto con el ritmo que estaba marcando la morena con sus caderas que no pudiera reprimir sus gemidos de placer.

Sin previo aviso… ella se aparto de encima suya y sin despegar sus ojos de él , terminó de desabrochar lentamente el pantalón que antes había dejado a medias, dejándole al igual que ella, simplemente con la parte inferior puesta, mostrando a través del boxer negro una gran erección que ya casi le empezaba ha hacer daño. Shizune sonrió ante lo que tenía delante…y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la tela… ese Anbu estaba tan bien o mejor dotado de cómo contaban las habladurías.

Ahora era el turno de Kakashi de no poder reprimirse, estaba tan caliente que se creía estallar… asi que, de manera salvaje.. tumbó a la morena sobre la cama … colocándose de nuevo sobre ella… atrapando uno de sus pezones con su boca con lujuria, recorriendolo en pequeños circulos con su lengua, mordisqueando y succionandolo haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda por el placer producido, mientras que con una mano se quitó el boxer en un movimiento rápido… con la otra masajeaba el otro pecho en movimientos circulares , arrancandola fuertes gemidos que ya no trataba de controlar

**-- Ahhh… no pares por.. favor.. ummm**

Esa petición, con la voz cargada de gran erotismo le hizo mirar hacía arriba … y la imagen que obtuvo casi le hace desangrarse alli mismo… ella le miraba con los ojos brillantes, cargados de deseo… la boca entreabierta…y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas… el flequillo corto y moreno se le pegaba a la frente debido al sudor de manera muy sensual… no podía creer que la tuviese entre sus brazos, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado nunca…y esa petición….

**-- Kakashi … ahhhh, hazlo ya por favor…**

Sin pensarselo dos veces… llevó una de sus manos hasta su braguita y al igual de rápido que su boxer… quedó olvidada en un rincón de la habitación. Shizune… al sentir la erección de Kakashi sobre sí… abrió sus piernas rápidamente situándolas alrededor de la cintura de éste para darle vía libre… cogío la longitud con una de sus manos, mientras que el jounnin se recargaba sobre sus codos a ambos lados suyo… la masajeó durante unos segundos arrancando gemidos de la boca de éste cerca de su oído … y sin aguantar mas la introdujo dentro de sí de golpe, sin ningún tipo de problema debido a lo muy excitada que estaba.

Un gran gemido se escapó de ambas bocas al sentirse por fin unidos. Kakashi comenzó entonces a moverse dentro de ella… primero lentamente… disfrutando de la calida estrechez que le envolvia…entrando y saliendo un par de veces de ella … empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas… sentía las manos de ella acariciar su pelo.. su cuello… los jadeos de ambos envolvían la estancia calentandoles mas aún al escucharse y sentirse tan cerca. Ella quería sentirle aun mas… por lo que agarró sus nalgas con fuerza y comenzó a empujarle contra sí… volviendo las embestidas mas profundas y marcando un ritmo mas desenfrenado si cabia entre ambos…

**-- Ahhh… ahhh.. Shizune… **

Gemía cerca de su oido.. al igual que su nombre no paraba de ser reptido por la morena. Una vez mas, volvieron a girar sobre si mismos quedando de nuevo ella sentada sobre él. Se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos… observandose detenidamente y grabando cada expresión del otro. Shizune comenzó de nuevo a moverse lentamente sobre él, rozando cada milimetro de su zona sensible y su piel contra la de su Anbu, provocándola nuevas oleadas de placer. El ritmo duro mas bien poco … y rápidamente volvio a convertirse en uno desenfrenado.

Ella cabalgaba sobre él extasiada, empapada en sudor… sostenía entre sus brazos fuertemente el pelo del Hatake, que estaba entretenido con la cabeza enterrada en los pechos de esta, devorándolos con lujuria, saboreando cada rincón de su ser… mientras que sus manos… se habían posicionado en las nalgas de ésta para hacer la penetación mas profunda , marcándola un ritmo que cada vez aumentaba mas a medida que llegaban al climax. La morena no paraba de brincar encima del peliplateado , los gemidos descontrolados se apoderaban de ellos, cada vez se movian mas rápido , hasta que Shizune en un momento … se apretó fuertemente contra Kakashi, arqueando la espalda debido al placer producido por el orgasmo.

La contracción que esto provocó sobre el pene de Kakashi, hizo que se viniera después de dos embestidas mas contra ella, cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama y arranstrando a la morena junto con él, quedando reposada en su pecho con la cabeza enterrada en la curva de su cuello. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Shizune sobre él, el olor de su piel embriagándolo completamente… no comprendía como esa fastidiosa Anbu podía hacerle sentir tan en paz con solo tenerla cerca…. En un gesto protector, la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciandola el cabello y apartando un mechon rebelde de su frente de manera tierna mientras la observaba descansar con los ojos cerrados debido al trajin que habían tenido apenas momentos antes.

**-- Aishiteru enana**

**-- > U … Yo tambien baka**

Sonrisa por parte del Hatake y ambos quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente amaneció una aldea resacosa, se podían ver botellas de sake por todos lados… algunos dormidos en los bancos de la calle… otros aun continuaban con la fiesta…pero al fin y al cabo… todos lo habían pasado bien en ella, unos mejor que otros… pero bien ( _pobres energúmenas borrachas! xDDD_ )

Kakashi y Shizune por un lado… Asuma y Kurenai por otro… unos desaparecidos Sasuke y Naruto ( /)… la rubia-guarra y el otro…Iruka y Anko seguían partiendose el pecho en algun lugar de Konoha…y Jiraiya no terminó por suerte en el hospital como habían vaticinado tantos xDDDD

TOC . . . TOC! … llamaban a la puerta del despacho de la Hokage, que se encontraba dormida sobre la mesa , rodeada de botellas de sake ( habían ido ella y Jiraiya a terminar de beber la reserva de sake que la Quinta guardaba alli xDDD ) por todos lados, con la baba colgando encima de los papeles… y Jiraiya roncando tranquilamente en un rincón de la habitación ( _ains… borrachines!_ )

**-- A… aaaaaaaadelante –** peazo de bostezo mientras se limpiaba la baba con el puño de su kimono xDD

**-- Ohayo Tsunade-sama –** saludó feliz Shizune, echando una mirada rápida a su alrededor descubrió al sannin durmiendo tranquilo **– OoU … mirale… si parece inofensivo así. Qué tal acabasteis la fiesta?**

**-- Umm… resacosos y... de seguro…no mejor que tú –** sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia **– porque… tu te lo pasaste muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy bien… no?**

La morena se sonrojó ante la pregunta de su amiga, para que ocultarla nada… se lo iba a contar de todas formas… entre ellas no había secretos.

**--…Ai… etto…me parece… que a partir de ahora… me encantan las fiestas.**

**------ FIN ------**

* * *

**Ueeeeee… fic terminado!... la extraña pareja.. ya no me parece tan extraña después de haber escrito esto … me lo he pasado teta haciendolo. **

**Intentaré pronto hacer otros fics sobre la serie.. KakaIru.. SasuNaru… /**

**Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi, sino… no haberla leido XDDD, y bueno…quería agradecer los reviews que me dejasteis en el primer capi… me hicieron mucha ilusion domo arigatô. **

**Por favor… dejad reviews y contadme ke sus ha parecido nee?**

**Un abrazo! Ja ne! VALGAIA**


End file.
